Slip joints are used for transmitting rotational force or torque between telescoping members, while accommodating relative axial movement there between. This is most commonly used in vehicle drive train systems. Drive train systems are generally used for generating power from a source and for transferring such power from the source to a driven mechanism.
The typical drive train system includes a driveshaft assembly that is connected between an output shaft of an engine/transmission assembly and an input shaft of an axle assembly. The driveshaft assembling includes universal joints which provide a rotational driving connection from an output shaft of an engine/transmission assembly to an input shaft of an axle assembly, while accommodating a limited amount of angular misalignment between the rotational axes.
Not only must the drive train assembly accommodate a limited amount of angular misalignment between the engine/transmission assembly and the axle assembly, but it must also accommodate a limited amount of relative axial movement. The axial movement frequently occurs when the vehicle is operated. Typically slip joints are used to address the issue of axial movement. A typical slip joint includes male and female telescoping members. The male and female members each have a plurality of extending splines. To assemble the slip joint, the male member is inserted within the female member such that the splines of the male member cooperate with the splines of the female member. The cooperating splines of the respective members provide a rotational driving connection though the slip joint, while also permitting a limited amount of relative axle movement there between.
In the past, the splined members have been formed by a machining process, wherein material was removed from the members. While this process is satisfactory, is has been found to be somewhat inefficient. Thus it would be desirable to provide an improved method for manufacturing the splined members. It would be advantageous to produce a female member that has a simple profile that is easily controlled in a high volume production environment.